the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Enforcer Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Smite = Enforcer can hit a target with a bout of supernatural flame that deals aggravated damage. 2ND DEGREE -Hallucinate = Enforcer can cause a target to begin hallucinating. Most of what they will 'see' will be suppressed fear or the contents of their dreams. 3RD DEGREE -Blank Out = An Enforcer can hit a target with a psychic attack, momentarily paralyzing them. This attack will cause them to enter a dazed and confused state for a few moments. 4TH DEGREE -Suggestion = The Enforcer can speak in a soothing, hypnotic tone that causes other people to consider what they are saying on a deep, subconscious level. This is not a form of mind control but it is a powerful form of compulsion. -Firearms Proficiency = Enforcer is naturally talented with basic projectile weapons. 5TH DEGREE -Hallucinogenic Suggestion = The Enforcer can actually make a target see something that isn't there by telling them it is there. They could hold up a piece of paper and tell someone to take a close look at their FBI badge, and the target will not see any piece of paper but instead an actual FBI badge. -Rebound = Enforcer can attempt to counter a supernatural 'thrown' attack and send it back to the attacker. For instance, a spell or fireball or smite attack would be reversed and sent back to the shooter instead of the target. 6TH DEGREE -Haze = Enforcer can cause a target to become delirious and uncertain of anything for awhile. While they are in this state they will be unable to organize their thoughts properly or remember anything afterwards. 7TH DEGREE -Missing Time = Enforcer can erase the memories of a target, up to several days of it in fact. -Sense Bystanders = Enforcer can sense nearby members of the Order of Bystanders. 8TH DEGREE -Obey = The Enforcer exudes a powerful aura of authority that effects people and makes them want to listen to the Adept. They get the strong feeling that they will be 'punished' by some higher authority if they don't. 9TH DEGREE -Men In Black = Enforcer can take on the guise and supernatural aura of the infamous Men In Black. Those who encounter the Enforcer will feel intimidated in their presence. 10TH DEGREE -Command = Command is outright mind-control, and one of the acts of Sacrilege if used without proper justification. The Enforcer can speak, shout or bark a command and a target or targets will be powerfully compelled to obey, even if it hurts them. Only those with protection or above average willpower will be able to resist. 11TH DEGREE -Edit Memories = Enforcer can talk someone into a deep trance and explain to them what it is they 'really' witnessed. The target will believe this and, afterwards, will only remember what they were told to remember. However, this ability does not erase the original memories, it merely covers them over. If the target keeps questioning it, or encounters something that proves their memories wrong, the veneer could be broken and they would remember everything. 12TH DEGREE -Swamp Gas = Enforcer can cause a mass illusion effect, a large illusion that multiple people will witness in a small region. Enforcers use this ability to simulate UFO's, Bigfoot sightings, etc. This is usually done to seize media and public attention away from some other incident which is an actual supernatural occurrence. 13TH DEGREE -Stable Religion = Enforcer can actually instill in someone a deep sense or hunger for deeper meaning. This feeling often causes people to turn to philosophy or religion. Enforcers develop this power because they fully support churches and other forms of organized religion as an outlet for people's spiritual needs. They just don't want people poking around where they shouldn't be.